A Bizarre Dream
by Aqua Burst 07
Summary: While at a sleepover at Mystery Shack with Dipper and Mabel, Pacifica has a very bizarre dream that opens up some old wounds. (Has minor hints of Dipper/Pacifica)


**Writing prompt: Pacifica finds out that she's adopted, and that Soos is the actual Northwest heir.**

 **I got this prompt on Tumblr by a user named isaackou, so I decided to post it on here as well. This takes place sometime after Northwest Mystery Mansion.**

* * *

Pacifica had a lot of odd dreams in the past. She once dreamed about riding a talking llama named Ursa. Much to her embarrassment and denial, she also dreamed about a boy with a oddly shaped birth mark a lot. However, something about this dream felt very off to her. It felt too real. What could cause something this?

Suddenly, the door to the Mystery Shack flew open, causing Pacifica to nearly jump out of her skin. Turning her head around, she saw a tall, blond man standing in the doorway. The bizarre part was that he was wearing an outfit that made him look something that a renascence fair threw up with his puffy sleeves and leggings.

"Who are you?" Pacifica asked, staring at the strange man in utter confusion. "And what are you wearing?"

"I am the Northwest Crier, Billy."

"Didn't those die out in the dark ages?" Stanley questioned, arching an eyebrow at this.

"Yes we did," the man answered. "But I'm here to tell Pacifica that she's not apart of the Northwest family. In fact, she has been adopted the whole time."

Pacifica's eyes widened in disbelief, narrowing her eyes at the man. "What?! You're kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear." The strange, blond man turned to the worker. "Jesús 'Soos' Ramirez, you are now the heir to the Northwest fortune."

Soos blushed, smiling bashfully. "Um, wow. I don't know what to say."

"Wait a go!" Mabel cheered.

Grunkle Stan clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, especially you are now a rich bastard! You deserve this more then that blonde girl."

Pacifica her hardest to not show her emotions. Soos was a cool guy and deserved this. But why are they now ignoring her? She thought they were the only true family she had. Now, they are tossing her aside? Do they care about her at all?

"Now that I am the heir to the fortune, let's get a waterslide and a giant statue in the shape of a dounut!"

Dipper's family cheered, rushing out of the building and locking it behind them. Pacifica tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge. Pacifica kicked the door. That did nothing as well. She continued bang and kick the door, but nothing worked!

Suddenly, a eerily, shrill laugh shattered the silence as the colour from her surrounds turned to black and white. Spinning her head around, she saw a strange triangle creature behind her with a single eye and a top hat.

"See, Llama. This what everyone truly thinks of you!" the creature said, making a cane appear in his hand.

Pacifica's eyes snapped open, blotting up in her sleeping bag. Looking around, she noticed that she was back in the attic room, since she was having a sleepover with the twins. Pacifica let a few raspy breaths escape her in an attempt to calm herself down.

Wow that was a weird dream. She was glad it was just that. Right? However, something inside of her told her that there was more to it then that. Everything seemed more real in the dream then normal. With that strange triangle thing, it really made her wonder.

"Pacifica," she heard her friend say from beside her, tossing her out of her thoughts. Turning her head, she saw Mabel, who was sitting up in her sleeping bag, look at her worriedly while Dipper was still asleep a few feet away. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said after taking another calming breath.

Mabel shot her a look of disbelief. She didn't buy it. Not one bit. She knew Pacifica too well. She was hiding something.

Pacifica, knowing that she can't hide it from her friend, let a sigh escape her. "All right, I had a strange dream about this blond guy wearing a reject renascence fair cosplay saying that I was adopted and that Soos is the true Northwest heir. Then everyone started ignoring me before I heard a shrill laugh."

Mabel wrapped her arms around her and she returned the embrace. "It's all right. We will never do that too you. We'll be always be here for you."

She gave her friends a small smile. "Thanks, Mabel."

"No problem. That's what besties are for," she said, punching her bestie playfully on the shoulder.

Pacifica smiled at this. She was glad that Mabel and Dipper along with the rest of the Pines were truly there for her. They, unlike her parents, were like her true family.

However, her smile slowly formed into a frown; she had to tell Mabel the rest of the story.

"There is more to it then that. After you guys left, a triangle man said, 'This is what everyone really thinks of you.'"

Mabel gasped at this, eyes wide with shock. "Bill Cipher appeared in your dream?"

Pacifica stared at her friend in confusion. "Who?"

"He's a triangle shaped weirdo that gave our family trouble in the past. He invaded Grunkle Stan's dreams among other things," Mabel said, leaving out the part about him taking over Dipper's body out of fear of Pacifica freaking out even more.

Pacifica stared at her in shock. So Mabel and Dipper encountered that creature before? Why would that thing appear in her dream? What does that thing want with her?

"We'll have to tell Dipper in the morning," Mabel said.

"Agreed there," Pacifica said, nodding.

"Everyone here thinks you are awesome, so don't listen to that evil triangle. Besides, I know Dip-Dip would never do that to you with his crush on you."

"What?" Pacifica said, wondering if she misheard the last part.

Smiling mischievously, Mabel said, "Nothing."


End file.
